la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hoenn Renace/Episodio 75
Episodio 75: Batalla de Titanes Narrador: Anteriormente en Hoenn Renace (Pondre esto solo por el episodio de Hoy xD) Archivo:Veterano_NB.png: No lo Creo -le pega a lisandro- Archivo:Dominguera DP.png: Que bueno que tengo esto! -saca rubi- Archivo:Dominguera DP.png: Kyogre sera mio! Archivo:Kyogre NB.png: KYOOOOOOGREEEE Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: -Tom cae en camara lenta hacia la boca de Kyogre- Loooooooooooooca * Brilla el Digivices de Tom Archivo:Venusaur NB.png: -coge a Kimi y la tira al mar- Archivo:Kyogre NB.png: -se come a kimi- * El Bote arranca a toda velocidad repentinamente y todos se caen Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Es Hora de que los 2 Legendarios se Conoscan >=) Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Buajajajajaja Aqui comienza el episodio de Hoy. Opening Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Donde estamos? * Altavoz: Pasajeros llegamos a la Destruccion de Hoenn!! Buajajajaja Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Rayos! Lisandro! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Hay que bajar del Barco Ahora! Archivo:Sora.png: Es Hora de Ganarles! *con un tic* Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Sora estas bien?? Archivo:Sora.png: *con un tic* Archivo:Sora.png: No! * Todos voltean dramticamente a ver a sora Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Porque no? Archivo:Sora.png: Porque yo quiero una vida normal! Archivo:Sora.png: Solo queria ir a mi pueblo! Archivo:Sora.png: No aguanto mas ver mas muertos! Archivo:Sora.png: No soporto ver Legendarios! Archivo:Sora.png: Esto Tiene ke parar D8 Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Hay que enviarla a un manicomio e.e Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Tiene razon Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Mañana le pones en una caja! Vamos ekipo! * Todos menos sora se bajan del barco Archivo:Sora.png: Ahora si podre hacer cosas tan normales! Archivo:Sora.png: *come una barra de chocolate* Archivo:Explosion (2).jpg * En la Caverna Abisal Archivo:Kyogre NB.png: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGRE! Archivo:Groudon NB.png: GROOOOOOOOOOOUDOOOOOOON! Archivo:Groudon NB.png: -usa ascuas- Archivo:Kyogre NB.png: -usa burbujas- Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: ._.U Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Ahí estan Atrapenlos! Archivo:Ejecutivo Lance NB.png: Crobat sal de ahí! Archivo:Crobat NB.png: Croooo! Archivo:Brayan.png: Chicos es hora! * Los reflectores apuntan a los protagonistas Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: It's the P to the O °3° Archivo:Liza_NB.png: K-É-M-O-N! °3° Archivo:Brayan.png: The gang's all here °3° Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: The gang's all here °3° Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: It's rollcall time, listen up my friends! °3° Archivo:Ejecutivo Lance NB.png: The gang's all here °3° Archivo:Ejecutivo Lance NB.png: The gang's all here °3° Archivo:Pokerap Hoenn Archivo:Crobat NB.png: -bailando- * Los Protagonistas se escabuyen y logran salir de la cueva Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Logramos safar :P Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Casi nos matan ese duo Archivo:Brayan.png: Si e.e Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Ahora como nos vamos? Archivo:?.png: Yo tengo la Respuesta! Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Quien es usted? Archivo:Veterano_NB.png: Soy yo! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Papa! Archivo:Veterano_NB.png: Tu Pa.. Archivo:Veterano_NB.png: Hey niño no me cortes mis dialogos .__. Archivo:Liza_NB.png: ES tu papa? Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Si *w* Archivo:Veterano_NB.png: Si soy sho! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Que emocionado estoy >w< Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: mm El papa de Tom nos salvo la vida.. Eso no tiene sentido! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Esperen.. Mi papa se fue a Unova! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Tu no eres mi Papa! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Eres.. Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: *Le quita disfraz* Archivo:Lady gaga sprite paparazzi.gif: Rayos! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Lei Lei Leidy gaga! Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: No estaba muerta! Archivo:Lady gaga sprite paparazzi.gif: Nunca Me mori! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Carajo! * Nota: Tom queria decir esto sin censura xD Archivo:Lady gaga sprite paparazzi.gif: Ahora seras Mio! Archivo:Lady gaga sprite paparazzi.gif: Baby Baby Baby ♪ Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Esperen! Es Justina! Archivo:Lady gaga sprite paparazzi.gif: No soy ella.. Solo que se me muchas de sus canciones.. Somos BFF Archivo:Brayan.png: Me lo imaginaba.. * En la Caverna Abisal Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Me Dejaron solo TwT Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Mejor cambiare de personalidad.. Archivo:Groudon NB.pngArchivo:Kyogre NB.png: -destruyendose entre si- Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Ahora que hare.. Archivo:Kyogre NB.png: -escupe a Kimi- Archivo:Dominguera DP.png: Maldito Kyogre! Archivo:Dominguera DP.png: Yo He sido lo mejor ke ha pasado por tu estomago! Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: e.e Archivo:Dominguera DP.png: Que Asco.. Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Hola.. Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: ¿Quieres ser mi Amiga? Archivo:Dominguera DP.png: Asco.. Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: e.e Archivo:Ejecutivo Lance NB.png: Dejense de baboserias y salgamos de aki D8 * La caverna se derrumba pero los de adentro logran escapar misteriosamente Archivo:Brayan.png: Que bueno que salimos de esa caverna xD Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Si :P Archivo:Lady gaga sprite paparazzi.gif: Hello Hello Baby? Sigo aki! Archivo:Brayan.png: e.e Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: .. Archivo:Brayan.png: .. Archivo:Lady gaga sprite paparazzi.gif: .. Archivo:Liza_NB.png: .. Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: -Horrorizado y tirado en el piso- Archivo:Lady gaga sprite paparazzi.gif: Mejor me voy.. -se va- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Miren un Abra! Archivo:Abra NB.png: Abra! * Todos tocan al abra y usa teletransportacion xD, al final llegan a pueblo Oromar Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Eso fue rapido (h) Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Oh Rayos! Sora murio! Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: u.u Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Hay que hacerle su velatorio u.u Muchas emociones por hoy @o@... Esta Continuara... Categoría:Hoenn Renace Categoría:Episodios de Hoenn Renace